I. Field of the Inventio
The present invention relates generally to hand held weapons, and more particularly, to a combination night or riot stick and nunchaku.
I. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of hand held weapons which are used, for example, by policeman and other law enforcement officers. One such weapon is a night or riot stick which is generally cylindrical and elongated in shape and constructed of a relatively hard material. A riot stick is somewhat longer than a night stick and is used for crowd control situations where additional protection of the law enforcement officer is desired.
A nunchaku is another type of hand held weapon which originated from the Far East. The nunchaku typically comprises a first and second rod-like members which are axially joined at one end by a flexible element, such as a cord or a chain. The nunchaku is an effective and potentially dangerous weapon particularly when used by persons knowledgeable in the martial arts, such as karate.
Previously it has been the practice for law enforcement officers and others, to carry a number of different hand held weapons as desired or required. Consequently, a policemen will often carry both a night stick and a nunchaku in readiness for all possible attack or defense situations. Other law enforcement officers, however, carry only a night stick and omit the nunchaku. This latter practice is disadvantageous in that the law enforcement officer effectively reduces his self defense arsenal and exposes himself to situations with which a nunchaku would deal more effectively than just a night stick.